


Making History

by Lizlow



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: Whistling to the tune ofLondon Bridgeweaves through the air, the sweetest remnants of nostalgia dripping through the echoes. The workshop is super-ultrabusy-busy, but that’s absolutelyokay! Because even with the sounds of tinkering and clanking metals, the fondness of the music still clicks perfectly. It doesn’t come sad, because everysinglestep he takes is yet another in the right direction. He wants tosoar, and he wants to right along with the woman he loves.Howluckyhe is that his honey is so...so cool!





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it's been _forever_ since I've written Impey because, in a way, it has been! I still love him very much.

Whistling to the tune of _London Bridge_ weaves through the air, the sweetest remnants of nostalgia dripping through the echoes. The workshop is super-ultra _busy-busy_ , but that’s absolutely _okay!_ Because even with the sounds of tinkering and clanking metals, the fondness of the music still clicks perfectly. It doesn’t come sad, because every _single_ step he takes is yet another in the right direction. He wants to **soar** , and he wants to right along with the woman he loves.

How _lucky_ he is that his honey is so... _so cool!_

Consider it: A very gorgeous and sweet girl that catches on quickly _and_ comes to share his dream? It’s positively, outstandingly _amazing!_ Maybe he really has already reached the moon? It’s possible, it really is! But _they_ will keep pressing forward; it’s nowhere near time to stop!

History awaits the advancements of Cardia and Impey Barbicane!

He’s clumsy, with an affection mode brighter than a thousand stars, zooming past any meter, but Cardia’s much more brilliant than even that. Love at first sight can’t even scratch the surface of description of how he felt when Lupin brought her to the car. A treasured moment, stored tight in a showcase as they board the train. A flurry of fireworks, sparks a-flying everywhere! Declaring _‘marry me!_ ’ May well have been in his vocabulary, but really, he means nothing more than he respects, presents, and insists on the fact that she deserves happiness - perhaps it could have been with him, he thought then.

She’s a star, and he’s landed _and_ flying, all simultaneously.

Now, now, _of course_ , Impey, in all his genius glory, has a track record of dreaming big (though, excuse the world, but how can you build a rocket without shooting far?), of getting ahead of himself (but he, he has the stamina to last a million!), of letting excitement rattle every last bone of his. Cardia knows it. And, with endearment, with curious precaution, she’s come and taken his hand, and she’s willing to leap right into the experimental unknown with him.

“ _Impey.... If there’s anything to feel, it’s worry... but also gratitude.”_

Every word is laced with care, with adoration. _Man_ , is he really charged up, always! He strives to be reliable, to keep the fires of his, of their, dreams alive, and to keep moving right on forward. _Who cares_ if there are bumps along the way? An engine can malfunction, and roads are destined to have a blip or three.

Truly, they are vital players in this game of life, within their recent group, and beyond. Had one been removed, the gang simply wouldn’t be the same.

Without her, would there even have been one?

Imagine if their _princess_ had been in another castle. _Yikes!_ Then he and her wouldn’t be here, would they? Maybe not yet like this. It hurts to think about! A real tragedy!

“Impey?”

Would she have waited for _him_ , even if she didn’t even know him?

“Impey!”

How would things have been? Could he have had the picture-perfect skydiving marriage made them look like shooting stars? Would he have been able to see her, happy and free, in a dress of pure white, a swan from the moon? Would he--

“Impey!!”

Finally, he’s broken out of his day-sewn dream.

“Yes, my honey?”

“Could I have the wrench?”

“Of course~!”

There she is, beautiful, hard-working, she’s got a jumpsuit on (they’re matching!) and dust and dirt on her face (they can wash off, together, later). She rolls her shoulders and stretches her arms, holding her hand out with a smile, “Thank you.”

He reaches over, their gloved fingers brushing against each other (safety first!) as he turns over the tool she needs. _Ha-aah! Yahoo!_ That run-off speculation isn’t the truth. The real events are _here!_ They (naturally) fell in love, her existence descending upon his world like the coolest angel even to bless this earth. When Victor said there had been a chance that her poison had been resolved, he couldn’t help but rush and grab her hands, in spite of any risks.

Warm, soft, delicate. She’s _everything_ , and a total worth. One-hundred, one _thousand,_ an infinite scope of possibilities.

“Oh! Haha, Impey... you have oil on your cheeks!” She laughs, though she careful not to cover her face when she does it. A pity! Maybe she would have left marks on her face too.

Impey winks, and Cardia shakes her head, standing up and grabbing a towel, tossing it over to him, watching as it lands right over his head.

“Cardia, my savior, my--”

He jumps toward her, and she manages to push back, clapping her hands on his face lightly and rubbing the cloth in. Still he brings his face closer, closer.

“You...”

One of his arms goes around her back, pulling her close. Whether they lose themselves in their work, whether their flying, firing, the sky is _theirs_ , see? They can say the dumbest, cutest, smartest things; it’s their wavelength! They’re connection! Strength alone brings them together, but it is these fated bonds that count for a million little twinkles.

No forgetting, no letting it go.

Cardia moves her hands and the towel falls to the ground, far faster than a fluttering float. Gravity really dragged the oily, dirty fibers down! It leaves behind two worn, sworn, and very pleased to be there. Scientists, inventors, geniuses and the learned capable. All the proof that anything in the world truly is possible rests on their shoulders. They’re very much in it for the long haul!

Thank the stars, the sun, and the moon! For even on Earth, they are in their own atmosphere! Love-love and work-work, the depths, the heights, he loves _her_ so **much!**

Cardia’s the exact same. All these openings, and the warmth of hands. That’s a history she’s happy to leave behind -- far from alone, found, loved, dreamed.

Both of them smile. Anything they invent, whatever they and the others write about them, these stories are of them. What’s made of it is up to the books! Their progression, sparkling ever bright.

They’re living what they’re making - _history!_


End file.
